His Ballads and New Hopes
by AudenPaige0.o
Summary: What was left with Adrian after the Last Sacrifice? After his one love Rose leaves him for her own true love Dimitri?


**Hello everyone! This story is co-written by my friend and classmate! **

**Let us know what you all think of it with your reviews and alerts and messages! or tweets (see my profile).**

**We're not sure yet if this would be a successful story...so let us know ASAP! cause we have a draft, but still debating whether it is fanfiction worthy!**

**THANKYOU in advance**

**love**

**AudenPaige0.o & CO. (she told me to not use her real name, be she didn't give one to work with so...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It had been exactly two weeks since Lissa had been crowned as the new Queen. It had also been two weeks since Adrian had not left the comfort of his room, his only companion? Boxes and boxes of expensive alcohol and cigarettes.

He was lounging in his couch, cradling a half empty bottle of some European Vodka, by feeling the alcohol travel down his throat, he could feel another burn of numbness. Numbness from his spirit, from everything. He refused to let his thoughts wander to dangerous waters and quickly took another swig.

He then heard a soft knock, without even waiting for his reply, his mother strode in with a mixture of worry and anger in her usually elegant and composed face.

She kneeled in front of the couch he was lying on and stroked his cheeks "Adrian honey…We're all worried. You haven't step out of this hell hole of yours for weeks!" She looked around his dirty and awfully smelling room with disdain.

"If you don't stop this madness-" She was suddenly caught off guard with her son's loud guffaws of laughter.

"Madness mother? Seriously? You have no idea how appropriate you word of choice was for this!" He swung his hand up and made a gesture around his room. His mother visibly grimaced.

"You want me to leave this pigsty? This? This one place where I could escape everything! Everyone!" he suddenly sat up and threw his unfinished bottle to the wall in front of the couch, it shattered into hundreds of broken glass. "You want me to get out and put on the face of the good son and be happy and merry for all the other socialites to see? Come on! You know me better than that."

Daniella Ivashkov was not one to lose her composure, but as Adrian drifted to one of his inane ramblings because of the effect of his Spirit element, she finally felt helplessness for his son, seeing him break.

Adrian finally heaved a deep breath and collapsed back down to the couch. "What is this?" He muttered mostly to himself. "Am I really turning mad?" He turned to his mother who didn't know what to reply to his son.

"Maybe, but all the great people are mad, so don't worry." He suddenly turned to the foreign voice by the door. It took him a moment to recognize the face.

"Wow! What did I do Your Majesty? To receive such great honor of your visit?" Adrian said sarcastically. Lissa's playful smile turned into a frown.

"Adrian, what are you doing to yourself?" Lissa asked worriedly.

"The obvious; celebrating life and all its gifts and all the bullshit stuff along with it. Wanna join?" He said cheekily.

Instead of answering him, Lissa turned to his mother, "Could I talk to him for a moment Lady Ivashkov?"

"Of course Your Majesty." Daniella hesitantly left the room with a worried and uncertain backward glance to her son.

When the door closed, Lissa came to the opposite chair in front of the couch where Adrian still stayed staring at the ceiling, finally with an empty hand, it looked like he was not gonna reach for another bottle soon.

"You sure Fireboy won't suddenly tear the door down and play the jealous boyfriend part?" Adrian said neutrally.

"Not today, he's worried about you too, you know. We all are." Lissa told him.

"I doubt it." He scoffed.

Everything stayed silent for a moment.

"Adrian, you have to forgive her. You have to, to get on with your life. She's happy." Lissa pleaded at him silently after that fragile moment.

"Can't you see it Lissa? I'm also happy! I have friends here! See that fridge over there? Yeah? He has some imported friends from all over the world! All the happiness inside those bottles! And look there in that drawer? Right? Sticks with all the flavors you could ever imagine!" He said happily...Too happily. "I have all what I could ask for here!" He put his arms behind his head and sighed, not with contentment though, with grief and misery.

"Adrian, I know you the best. You and I both suffer with the same effects of our elements. Please, you can't put it in numbness forever." Lissa told him. "You can't wallow in pity and misery forever."

Then for the second time Adrian sat up, and just like that, it was like the old Adrian was back. "I want to Lissa. I swear I want to get back to the sane world. But I can't." His voice cracked. He buried his face in his hands and heaved deep breaths. "I don't know if I ever could."

Lissa didn't know what to say. Instead, she went over to sit by Adrian and pat him on the back gently.

"Will this ever get easy Lissa? This…This feeling of-", Adrian said shaking behind his hands but Lissa cut him off.

"It never does. But you'll just have to let time heal those things." She murmured beside him.

He barked a horse laughter, as if Lissa told the funniest joke in the world, while the Queen grimaced beside him.

After a few more minutes of Lissa calming down Adrian and keeping him from reaching out for another bottle of alcohol, she texted her boyfriend, Christian, to help her out dragging Adrian from his room.

"I must say Ivashkov…You look awful!" Christian said the moment he stepped inside Adrian's room. Lissa shot him a look that clearly warned him not to say anything harsh. Christian only shrugged and sat down comfortably in the couch.

"And here I thought you're gonna grow some decent face while I'm on vacation. Psssh." Adrian snarked back at Christian.

"Too much testosterone guys!" Lissa suddenly said beside Adrian. "Now, Chris, help Adrian into the shower! Clean him up if you can." Lissa ordered her boyfriend.

Christian gave her a look.

"Wait. You're serious?" He did a double take on her serious face.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. ME!" He said to her. Lissa only raised an eyebrow.

"Heyyy! That's no way to speak to our Queen!" Adrian slurred, for a moment they forgot about him being in the room.

" 'S okay Fireboy. Lissa will have to do the honors." Adrian said standing up. Lissa smirked at Christian who obviously had a heart attack.

As Lissa was about to stand up and follow Adrian to the bathroom, when Christian groaned loudly and pushed her shoulders back down to let her sit and he followed Adrian to the bathroom, stopping only by the door, keeping watch, making sure he doesn't drown himself or something.

"So my son finally shows his face." As Christian and Lissa sets out from Adrian's room, with him slowly and half-heartedly following behind, when they heard Nathaniel Ivashkov's voice.

They turned to where Lord Ivashkov was seated.

"No, it's your conscience." Adrian snorted back at his father while Lord Ivashkov only raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Let us know what you think...SO press the lonely button there and let the words flow! may it be positive or negative- both would be helpful and appreciated!<strong>


End file.
